1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to high-speed data storage and, more particularly, to an implementation of a series of data registers in a manner permitting multiple laser range finder return storage at very high counter speeds.
2. Description of Related Art
Current state-of-the-art range counters used in laser radar only store two target returns, typically the first and last. Storing more target returns in an ultra high-speed design is problematic because the addition of more data registers in conjunction with a high-speed range counter according to conventional designs loads down the system clock and, hence, precludes reaching the high speeds of operation desired.